Aurora & Kaz journey!
by Queenie the first
Summary: The quest of two young people from a hidden world, their quest for answers
1. New world!

Chapter 1: New World!  
  
Aurora looked around her, it appeared they were in a wood. She looked down and saw something on the ground moving but barely.  
  
"Hey Kaz! Come look at this." she yelled  
  
Kaz put what looked like a tiny dragon in his pocket and went to see what Aurora was looking at.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he saw it.  
  
"I dunno..." she mumbled  
  
Kaz picked it up.  
  
"I think it's a cat... but it looks different from the ones on our islands"  
  
"Shut up! Don't talk about our island! Someone could hear you!"  
  
"Sorry... anyway I think its hurt whatever it is. We should do something to help it"  
  
"Well we can't use our healing things because we don't know what it would do to the creatures here. Maybe we should let nature take its course."  
  
After a while Kaz put the cat down.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
They started to work their way through the woods, noting in their heads which way they were going and what was around them.  
  
"Hurry up Kaz! We gotta get outta here before nightfall!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Rowan keeps on moving and it tickles!"  
  
Kaz got out the tiny dragon and looked at it.  
  
"Will you stop moving? It's annoying me and slowing us down!"  
  
"Well sorry! It's not my fault you're pocket isn't comfortable!" Squeaked Rowan.  
  
"Give him here. I'll take him"  
  
Kaz gave Aurora Rowan and she put him on her shoulder and he hid under her hair so no one would see him and then they carried on their journey.  
  
Just before nightfall they got out of the wood and managed to catch a ride on a lorry to a city the lorry driver called London.  
  
On the way whilst Kaz slept Aurora watch the things outside go by and she noticed that this place was much different than their islands but yet they had some similarities as well.  
  
It took a long time to get to the city but when they did is was early morning.  
  
Aurora and Kaz thanked the driver and went on their way to find the origin of his spear and her dagger.  
  
As they walked through the city they noticed that it was huge and they would soon get lost, but they kept going because they had to.  
  
When they turned down one street two men in blue uniforms came running over to them.  
  
"Pardon me Sir, madam, but it is against the law for you to carry those weapons. Please hand them over."  
  
"My weapons?! NO! You can't take them! I will hurt no one with them unless they are evil!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Evil? Well that may be the case but you still have to hand them over or be arrested!"  
  
"Arrested?"  
  
As they argued with the men a young girl and boy came over.  
  
"Excuse me? Police officer? Hi, my names Adam and this is my sister Lisa. These are our cousins and their new here, their visiting! Where they come from their allowed to carry their weapons. We'll take them home and make sure they don't bring them out again. Thank you! Bye!"  
  
And they ran off dragging Aurora and Kaz with them.  
  
They ran into an alleyway and stopped.  
  
"Hi. I'm Lisa. You guys looked like you could use a hand getting away from those pigs!"  
  
Aurora and Kaz looked at each other.  
  
"Err... why did you help us? We don't know you. You don't know us. No one else around here apart from a lorry driver seems to be kind to anyone."  
  
"I know. People in London are like that. But we're not from London. We're from Devon."  
  
"Oh! Are people nice in Devon?"  
  
"Oh yes! Their great!"  
  
"Then why are you here? Where are your parents?"  
  
"We don't have parents. And we're not really related but we grew up together and live together so we say we're brother and sister."  
  
"We're here because we have no money and London's good place to get it apparently."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..."  
  
Aurora looked down, she remembered her parents.  
  
"No need to be sorry, we're not. We don't remember our parents. We look after ourselves okay."  
  
"I know what its like not to have parents, its not good, and she lost her mother when she was young and had a... violent father."  
  
Lisa looked appalled.  
  
"He hurt you?!"  
  
"He tried to kill me."  
  
"Oh my god! That's horrible!"  
  
"Sorry to sound rude but... um... you haven't told us your names."  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm Kaz and this is Aurora."  
  
"What nice names. Unusual."  
  
"Well thank you for your help. We'll be on our way now. Goodbye."  
  
Aurora and Kaz turn to go.  
  
"Wait! You can't go back out there with your weapons! The pigs will stop you again!"  
  
"Well we can't leave them, we WON'T leave them."  
  
"Come with us, we'll show you the back alleys and how not to get seen."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Okay! Thanks!"  
  
So Aurora and Kaz spent the day with Adam and Lisa, when the day was almost over they were out of the city and by a road.  
  
"Well what do we do now?"  
  
"Well where do you guys wanna go?"  
  
"Well we need to find the origin of our spear and dagger"  
  
Aurora elbowed Kaz in the arm.  
  
"We need not concern them with that."  
  
"You mean you're on a quest? Cool! Can we come? We could help you!"  
  
Lisa looks at the weapons.  
  
"Maybe the country area, why don't you try Devon? We could guide you! We know it well"  
  
"Well we shouldn't really-"  
  
"Great! We'll all go!"  
  
Aurora shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Fine, but if you get in trouble and we have to save you then you have to leave us"  
  
"Sure! We'll be no trouble!"  
  
So they all headed along the road, the two adults being led by two teenagers. 


	2. Walking

Chapter 2: Walking.  
  
It had been a few days now and Kaz was getting tired of all the walking.  
  
"Hey Adam! When do you think we'll get there?"  
  
"Depends, a day or two if we don't catch a ride"  
  
Kaz moaned, he hated all this walking, if only they could get out Rowan and fly.  
  
As if reading his mind Aurora shook her head.  
  
"Here comes a car! See if we can hitch a ride!"  
  
Lisa and Aurora stuck out their thumbs for a lift but the car kept on going.  
  
"JERK! Looks like we're still walking" moaned Lisa  
  
With a moan they started off again in silence.  
  
About an hour later they came to a service station and went in for some things.  
  
"Get what you want and hurry up, we need to be heading off again soon" ordered Aurora in a 'Don't mess with me' tone.  
  
Kaz frowned and went to buy his things with Adam whilst Lisa talked to Aurora.  
  
"Soooo, Aurora, where you from? You never told us."  
  
"Far away"  
  
Kaz and Adam came back over with their things.  
  
"Ready? Good lets go" Aurora said in a mater of fact way.  
  
Lisa was annoyed at Aurora's answer but said nothing and followed the others out of the service station and onto the road to continue their journey.  
  
'Something's not right with her' thought Lisa as they walked 'Kaz I can deal with but Aurora, she's a whole different kettle of fish'.  
  
'She's too nosy' thought Aurora, as she looked back at Lisa 'I'll have to keep an eye on her, Kaz is too trusting and we don't need these two slowing us down'.  
  
The two men knew nothing of the girl's thoughts, they just kept walking happily eating and chatting, and so it continued, the journey for the hidden world. 


	3. Suspicion

Chapter 3: Suspicion.  
  
They were nearing a town now, they had been walking for a few days and they were all tired and needed to spend a night in a nice warm bed.  
  
As they entered the town a woman on a horse came over to them and Aurora gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a 'go away' tone.  
  
"May we help you?" added Kaz.  
  
"Hurry up!" came a small whisper from under Aurora's hair.  
  
The woman smiled and patted the horse.  
  
"Hello, I'm the hotel owners daughter. I welcome travellers and show then the hotel"  
  
Adam and Lisa jumped with glee and looked hopefully at Kaz who in turn looked at Aurora.  
  
"Oh, well thank you. We are grateful"  
  
Kaz smiled and gave a thumbs up at Adam and Lisa.  
  
Lisa smiled and looked at Aurora who seemed to be analysing the woman rider.  
  
'She is so untrusting! And she hardly tells anybody anything, its like she's afraid to get close to anyone. I like Kaz though, but they're both hiding something. Oh well I too tired to think about it now' she thought.  
  
"Lead the way" chirped Adam.  
  
The woman smiled and turned the horse, as she did Aurora looked at Lisa and caught her stare.  
  
'That girl! So nosy! She's always staring at me, its weird but I seem to like these kids, but they are a risk and we must be rid of them!' Aurora thought angrily.  
  
They followed the woman through the town, Aurora was studying the town as they went, it took about 10 minutes to get to the 'hotel', if that's what you would call it, it was more of an inn but it would do.  
  
The girl dismounted and went inside the inn; the tired travellers followed her in.  
  
Kaz (who was in charge of money) went over to the desk where the woman went and started to sort out rooms for the night.  
  
As he did this Aurora was thinking of the best way to loose their two new friends, which was harder than she had thought, all the possibilities she thought of were cruel or dangerous.  
  
Kaz came over with a big grin and he waved two a key in Aurora's face and she snatched it from him and smirked.  
  
'She and Kaz are close I think, they seem so nice to each other, flirtatious even. Hmmmmm, what are they doing here? Really.' Thought Lisa curiously.  
  
Aurora gave Kaz a noogie and went towards the stairs to go to their room, Kaz laughed and signalled for Adam and Lisa to follow and then he went after Aurora.  
  
When Lisa and Adam got to the room Aurora was already checking the room, for what they didn't know.  
  
Adam was so tired he went to a bed and fell asleep right away, Lisa went to a bed and lay down trying to sleep.  
  
Once Aurora had checked the room and was certain it was safe she went to Kaz.  
  
"Get a few hours sleep, then at about 12 we'll leave, without the kids. K? We'll leave them some money, we have enough." She whispered.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"We can't take them, we'd get them killed and we can't take them back to the islands, you know that."  
  
"Ok then. We'll do it you're way." Sighed Kaz and then he went to a bed and fell asleep.  
  
Aurora went to the last bed and sat, she looked at the sleeping teenagers and sighed, she knew it was for the best, then she lay down knowing she wouldn't sleep.  
  
Lisa lay awake thinking about what she just heard 'Leave us? That's horrible! What will I do?' and she continued to think, never once sleeping. 


End file.
